


By Choice

by shinysylver



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Thor (2011)
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Family, Future Fic, Gen, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is weary of the fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the Marvel Universes. Not even one.
> 
>  **[](http://hc-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[ **hc_bingo**](http://hc-bingo.livejournal.com/) 2011: Hugs**. Every time I watch Thor I keep thinking that Loki just needs a hug, so I gave him one. Thanks to [](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/profile)[**somehowunbroken**](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/) for the beta!

The warriors on either side of Loki grabbed his arms and tried to push him down to his knees, but he used all of his strength to remain standing. He locked his knees and used what little magic he still had to resist their efforts. So long as he bore the name Odinson, Loki would not grovel before the throne. Of course, all things considered, he might not bear the name much longer. He struggled for several minutes until Thor rose up and banged Odin’s staff, its sound echoing throughout the hall.

“Enough,” Thor said. “Leave him.”

The warriors reluctantly let go of Loki, twisting his arms roughly before they stepped back to join the others watching from below the dais.

Loki’s only acknowledgment of his brother’s position was a slight incline of his head. “You summoned me, your Majesty?” he asked, his voice pitched loud enough for the entire hall to hear. If they wanted a show, he would give them one.

At his words, the warriors gathered below broke out into angry exclamations.

“Summoned?” one voice yelled. “More like captured!”

“No shame,” called another.

Loki listened to their outrage, a small smile spreading across his lips, until one warrior went too far.

“Jotun traitor!”

Loki’s smile dropped, but before he could act, Thor rose up out of the throne, Odin’s staff in one hand and Mjolnir in the other.

“Out!” Thor roared, his voice reverberating. “All of you out! And hope I never learn who insulted my _brother_.”

Loki raised his eyes and studied Thor while the warriors filed out, silent in the face of Thor’s anger. “I am not your brother,” Loki said, quietly, once they were alone. “And you were quick to insult me when last we met.”

“We last met across a battlefield,” Thor said. He set down Mjolnir and leaned Odin’s staff against the throne, before turning his full attention to Loki. “Besides, I am your brother,” he held up his hand to halt Loki’s usual protest, “and as your brother, I am allowed to insult you, but they are not.”

“Is it really that simple for you?” Loki asked. He held up his arm and thought of cold winters, icy winds, and the dry kiss of snow against his cheeks, until his hand turned blue. “Doesn’t this mean anything to you?”

“You have often called me simple, brother,” Thor said, a smile tugging at his lips. “Does it really surprise you I would find this a simple thing? You are my brother, if not by blood then by choice, both Father’s _and_ mine.”

Loki sighed, his shoulders slumping. It had been decades since he had found out his true parentage and if Thor couldn’t see the truth, couldn’t see the monster, after all that Loki had done, then he never would.

“You win,” Loki murmured. “I am weary of this fight. I surrender myself to you and your judgment.”

Thor shook his head, a look of surprise flitting across his face. He took a step forward and grabbed Loki’s arm. Loki flinched, expecting a blow that never came. Instead, Thor pulled him forward against his chest and wrapped both arms around him.

“You were only fighting yourself,” Thor said, squeezing Loki tight.

Loki could barely breathe, but he stood quiet in Thor’s embrace, only moving his still blue hand out of the way so that it wouldn’t burn his brother. His brother. For the first time in years he allowed himself to think of Thor as more than the enemy and it warmed something in him he hadn’t realized was frozen.

Slowly Loki lowered his hand, now warm and pink, to his brother’s back and gripped Thor’s shirt, afraid he would pull away. Loki wasn’t ready to let go yet.


End file.
